Project Summary/Abstract Alcohol abuse remains a significant cause of preventable morbidity and mortality in the US. Yet only 15% of those with AUD receive treatment. Our group, and others have demonstrated that contingency management (CM) is an effective approach for reducing alcohol use in problematic drinkers. This project seeks to demonstrate the capability of an end-to end CM platform designed to reduce alcohol use in problematic drinkers. Our goal is to combine mobile technology, geospatial mapping and biomarker measurement, with individual goal setting and EMA feedback to launch behavioral modification strategies and progress monitoring. The goal of the system is to provide a feasible and effective end-to-end CM platform, which can aggregate information to allow individuals and their clinicians to monitor drinking, reduce alcohol consumption, as well as better understand factors related to each individual?s alcohol use (e.g., correlations between mood, location, etc). Importantly, this intervention will be suitable for treatment and naturalistic settings and require little to no required clinician involvement.